


Red String

by erney007



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I tag too much, Knotting, Law Firm AU, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Omega Verse, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erney007/pseuds/erney007
Summary: An omega is bond to the alpha by having him bite down on her.In the heat of the moment Rey accidentally bit her alpha and claimed him as hers. And Ben wished to return the favor.





	Red String

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilithsaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithsaur/gifts).



> Shout out to the one and only Lilithsaur who has been blessing our fandom with her art.
> 
> This is her work that inspired me to write this drabble [Click](https://twitter.com/lilithsaur/status/1101313613032292355?s=21)
> 
> Enjoy!

No strings attached.

 

That was what they had agreed on in the first place.

 

When he felt a sharp sting on his neck, he knew something was wrong.

 

Or maybe, the best thing in his life just happened.

 

“Oh shoot!” Rey exclaimed, her cheeks were hot and flushed and her eyes were heavy with need, but there was also a terror in them. “I’m sorry! Oh, God! What have I done?!”

 

Ben could literally feel his scent change, a musky scent of him that smelled like wood and rainforest, his alpha signature, gradually morphing into a more sweet scent of flowers and fresh grass. There was a wet feeling at the bite mark on his neck where his omega just _claimed_ him as hers.

 

“Well,” he quirked his lips, “This is interesting.”

 

“I’m so sorry!” her fingertip touched lightly on the edge of the bite mark, _her_ mark. She clapped her hand over her mouth.

 

“Don't be.” He bucked his hips and she clasped her mouth tighter to muffle her moan. Her soft walls clenched again as his manhood hit right on her pleasure spot, right where he sent her over the edge just a moment ago.

 

His hand supported the small of her back as he had her sit on his lap, winding her legs around his waist. With this position, her small perky breasts were right in front of him to enjoy the view when she bounced on him. Her skin flushed pink, its surface peppered with small freckles that never ceased to fascinate him.

 

“I got carried away,” Rey replied with a raspy voice. “This is wrong. I shouldn't have done this.”

 

“Why?” Ben frowned, his member still rock hard inside her, waiting for his own release.

 

“Because it will be bad for your reputation!” Rey replied with frustration. “What will the others think if they smell my scent on you? There are a whole bunch of alphas in the courtroom that are ready to eat you alive!”

 

“They can’t do anything.”

 

“You are the best defense attorney we have,” Her voice trembled, “And I have tainted you!”

 

In a world full of betas, the alphas took control in many authority professions. Most of those who graduated from law school were alphas, who could use the authority of their designation to best one another in the courtrooms. Ben Organa Skywalker Solo, the son of Senator Leia Organa and ace pilot Han Solo, a child prodigy, was one of the best attorneys in the United States.

 

And then came her, Rey Niima, an omega from nowhere who battled her way out of law school and won a place in his law firm as an intern.

 

The young woman who had captivated him from the very first time they met.

 

“I’ve been waiting for so long, Rey.” He nuzzled her cheeks, smelled the sweet scent of her that now had imprinted into his scent. “I’m tired of having to hide our relationship.”

 

“It’s for your own sake.” Rey tried to turn away from him, her smaller hands pushing on his broad shoulders. “A man of your status shouldn't be involved with me. What if someone has figured it out? It would ruin your reputation.”

 

“The only one I care about is you.” Ben tightened his embraced. “There's nothing wrong with us being together. Do not let anyone or anything make you think lowly of yourself. Remember, you are great and I’m so proud of you.”

 

Rey went mellow in his arms. She liked it when his nose sniffed near her scent gland, and she loved it when he pressed a light kiss on her gland that sent a shiver down her spine. She could hardly resist him when he was inside her, stretching her, filling her to the hilt.

 

“Only in your heat are you honest with me,” he muttered. “Rey, you are the strongest omega I have ever met. So defiant. You are the only one who has ever been able to beat my ass up, and you are just in the beginning of your career.”

 

“Because you were an asshole.” Her hands stopped resisting and now rested on his chest.  “But you saved me from my humiliation.”

 

“When your heat started out of nowhere during the trial?”

 

“Stop it!” She smacked him. “It was so embarrassing!”

 

It was chaos when an omega went into her heat inside a room full of alphas. Ben left the case to Finn and immediately took Rey away, drove past the speed limit to his apartment, and fucked her through her heat until she was settled down. Since then, they could hardly take their eyes off of each other, even though Rey remained strict about her ‘No strings attached’ rule.

 

And she had just broken it.

 

“In your heat, you begged me to claim you,” Ben smiled. “But this is not your heat, yet you couldn't resist your true desire and claimed me as your own. Rather than humiliated, I feel honored, you know?”

 

Her cheeks flushed pink as she looked into his eyes, her plush lips slightly parted, locks of dark brown hair hung loosely from her half bun. Ben couldn't help leaning in and capturing her lips with his, tasting the sweetness of her kiss.

 

“Be mine, too,” he whispered against her lips. “Please.”

 

Her eyes were heavy with passion when she looked at him. Her fingers traced the frame of his face, running through his hair. Ben hummed in satisfaction. He loved this feeling of her.

 

Rey ran her fingers back to where her mark was on his neck. “You do not regret this?”

 

“This is the best thing that ever happened in my life.” Never having to be alone again. To belong to someone, to be _hers_.

 

Rey placed her hands on his shoulders for leverage and lifted herself off him. Ben shuddered as his aching cock went out of her warmth. Rey turned her back to him, situated herself on her hands and knees, her entrance still slick with her arousal, making him ache with desire.

 

“Ben,” she glanced back at him. “Please.”

 

This was what he had been waiting patiently for so long.

 

To make her _his_.

 

Rey moaned as he slid back into her, his weight pushing her further down to the mattress. The divine feeling of her warmth tightening around him made his brain go wild. Ben could feel his knot growing as he pounded into her, making her squirm, making her beg for more.

 

Brushing her hair aside, Ben nuzzled the scent gland at the nape of her neck, lapping on it, making her whine. His hand grabbed her arm and held her in place. Another sloppy kiss on her gland and Rey was shattered.

 

She screamed when she climaxed, her whole body trembled, her core clenched around him, begging for the alpha knot. His pace became erratic, and numbness spread up and down his spine as his knot swelled. Rey cried as he pushed his knot into her, fully sheathed, locked.

 

As a thick rope of his seed spurted inside her, Ben bit down on her gland, marked her, _claimed_ her.

 

In her ecstasy, Rey literally glowed with pleasure as her scent slowly change. A sweet scent of flowers mingled with rainforest, making her scent signature stronger, _a wildflower._

 

A bit of him in her scent.

 

_Perfect_.

 

As he shifted them on their side, still locked together, Rey reached for his hand and laced their fingers together. His heart skipped a beat as she raised his hand to her lips and kissed each knuckle gently.

 

“You should kiss me here, now that we belong together.” Ben pulled her closer and leaned over to kiss at the corner of her mouth, drawing her attention.

 

Rey tilted her head to look at him, her eyes glittering with tears, his mark on her gland red and swollen. Ben had never felt this right before.

 

“I love you,” Rey smiled. “I love you, Ben. I love you so much.”

 

“I know, sweetheart,” he smiled and kissed her tenderly, “I love you, too.”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta [fettuccine_alfreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/works) Love you!u


End file.
